These Paws are my Hands
by MysticSorceror
Summary: Maria casts a spell on Ren to make him loyal, trusting and man's best friend, so when Ren is turned into a dog he feels his old life and his new working against one another, and Kyoko's new job is to take care of this puppy without knowing it's Ren.
1. Chapter One :: Short Transformation

**Okay for me the first chapters are always much shorter than the next chapters because I try to write them that way, so don't worry if you do continue to read the next chapter will be longer. Secondly I'm sure there are people with butterfly nets who will be looking for me even more with the release of this fic, and third I'd like to thank Cindersarah for RPng the "what if Ren turned into a dog" question with me and therefore inspiring me to write this fic.**

**These Paws Are My Hands**

**Chapter One :: Short Transformation**

Maria stared in horror at the spell she had just cast, she had tried to keep herself away from voodoo types of things lately, from Wiccan enchantments, from black magic, but when her eyes had streamed across that line in the book her heart had burst with excitement. She hadn't read the full spell, but instead just skipped past the summary of what the spell was supposed to do and gone to the ingredients, it had seemed like a good description as far as she had read. _A spell to keep one by one's heel. This spell will make the person loyal, trusting, and unable to leave their master's side..._ What she saw now in front of her though was the final sentence. _To turn man into man's best friend, _she shook her head, spells weren't real right? She hadn't really turned Ren into a dog had she?

**Meanwhile**

Ren started to feel sick as he got changed from his latest modeling shoot, he had done fine in the shoot and was now preparing to meet with the director of the next drama he was going to appear in. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. It had been three months since he had forgotten his watch and he had appeared as Cain Heel with Setsuka Heel by his side. Ren knew that he should be thinking about other things, but instead he was thinking about what might happen if he saw her again. All of a sudden he started choking and breaking down into heavy coughs which tasted of smoke and incense, that felt extremely weird to him.

His chest seemed to shrink and his head became cloudy, was he catching a cold? He touched his neck, but his eyes widened as he realized that his fingers glueing together and his hand getting smaller, he looked at himself again. His hair was getting longer, but apart from that his whole body was shrinking and he found a great force push him to all fours. Was he having one of those episodes where you take drugs one time and then ten years later you go on an episode? No, he couldn't remember anything which caused these kinds of hallucinations. "Yashiro!" he tried to call out for his manager before crumpling on the floor, his clothes seeming to cover him now. "Yashiro!" he called again however this time it sounded like a dog barking.

He felt his body grow even smaller as he attempted to yell again; yet, no matter what he called out it just sounded like a mix of barks. He then found himself covered entirely by the shirt he had been putting on, his cheek resting against one of the buttons and he looked at it in horror at how large it had turned. He reached out his hand to touch it '_What is th-" _as he touched the button he stared wide-eyed at his hand which had now changed into a little paw covered with golden fur.

He heard the door open and started barking again trying to tunnel his way out from beneath the shirt, he could hear Yashiro's voice which seemed much louder than usual.

"Ren? Is there something wrong?" he asked confused since he had thought it was Ren's voice he had heard from outside, in fact he was sure of that, but the guy didn't seem to be in the room. "Ren?"

Ren finally managed to make his way to the collar of the shirt and peeked his head out, he looked up at Yashiro and barked again, 'Yashiro! Yashiro! What's going on? What's happening?' His eyes opened even more as he heard his own voice, he looked around nervously before catching his reflection except it didn't seem to be his reflection it was the reflection of a golden retriever puppy.

Staring at the dog with wide-eyes and an open mouth the manager let one word slip from his mouth, "Ren?"


	2. Chapter Two :: The Plan

**Wow I can't believe that people liked and reviewed this, all your reviews made me so happy so thank you so much ^_^. I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and don't worry you'll see by the end that Kyoko will be in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and all the interest that this fic has already received.**

**Chapter Two :: The Plan**

"I'm going mad," Yashiro told himself as he gazed at the puppy, he felt his allergies appearing slightly but managed to hold back what would have been a rather loud sneeze. "I'm talking to a dog, it's not as if you are Ren are you?" he asked before hearing Ren reply.

'Yashiro!' the puppy barked at him 'I am Ren, what happened to me? Why am I like this?'

"I'm sorry," Yashiro replied with a weak smile, "I don't speak dog, to think that I thought you were Ren, but it's not like Ren to just take off all his clothes and disappear," a grin appeared on his face. Did that mean Ren was walking around this place naked, "Do you think he would?" he asked the dog, "Oh you don't understand m-" his eyes widened as he saw the dog shake his head with a firm glare.

'Yashiro listen to me' Ren started to try to explain in a mix of barks and whines as he sat up, he directed a paw at his chest, 'I'm Ren.'

"Are you trying to tell me that you're Ren?" he asked as the dog nodded. "You're Ren?" he repeated, his eyes widening, was he actually having a two-sided conversation with this dog, he watched the dog nod once again and his eyes doubled in size. "You're really Ren?" the puppy nodded a third time before rolling his eyes.

'I think we need help' Ren tried again, but his barks weren't getting through to his manager, he bowed his head feeling defeated before an idea came to mind. Going to the pocket of his jacket, Ren searched through it tugging many things with his mouth until he found it. Picking up the phone, which seemed extremely large and heavy to him in his mouth, he placed it before Yashiro before trying to open it with his paw, struggling with it so he used his teeth to try to lift the front.

Yashiro watched in amazement as the dog put his paw on the phone, but even as a puppy his paw was too big to press the numbers and as he pressed several of them at a time there came a loud beep from the phone as if an error had been made. Ren tried again with his now cold, black nose, but once again pressed too many numbers at once and the phone made a loud beep which startled him.

Yashiro sighed, "Well I don't know what to do," he said defensively, "I think going to the president might help, if he'll even believe me...he would be the one person out of everyone who would believe me. So what kind of name shall I give you, star?"

Ren shook his head quickly, 'Star? What kind of name is that?'

Yashiro looked at him, "Listen, I've never had a pet, Kiniro?" he asked using the equivalent for Gold colored in Japanese before seeing Ren shake his head. "Yes I admit that is kind of a pathetic name, what about Kinji?" he asked before seeing Ren tilt his head to the side thoughtfully, perhaps this was the best thing that they could come up with. "It's a play on Kenji you see just with the word gold in it."

Ren sighed before nodding defeatedly, so it was going to be Kinji? Well, it wasn't as if he could tell Yashiro what name he wanted so they'd have to go with that.

"Alright Ren, Kinji it is."

….

After Yashiro had taken Ren to LME, he had held the puppy in his arms, Ren's clothes and personal items in a bag that was also in his hands, and boarded the elevator ignoring the numerous cries of how cute the dog was. He had watched as Ren had struggled in his arms, that was until Yashiro allowed him to press the button for Lory's floor which seemed to calm him down a little and impressed everyone else in the elevator. "Kinji" he scolded as Ren started to struggle again as more people started looking at him and asking questions before getting off at their floors, "Stop it, can you just keep calm for a moment? After we talk to the president he can sort out what to do with you."

Once they had gotten to the top floor, Lory's floor, Yashiro had gotten off to see Maria already there. Her eyes widened as she noticed the puppy and she couldn't help but blush and squeal at how adorable he was. Yashiro smiled at her kindly as he bent down and allowed her to stroke 'Kinji' on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Ren," she said to everyone's surprise. Ren tilted his head to the side and gave a small bark, Maria looked up sadly at Yashiro before shivering, "He can't talk anymore?"

"No, he doesn't seem to be able to, but most dogs can't talk," Yashiro replied. As he placed the once again struggling puppy onto the floor he looked at Maria and lifted an eyebrow, "How did you know this was Ren?" he asked not in a cold voice, but his tone was straightforward nevertheless.

"Umm," Maria replied awkwardly, "Because this is a spell I accidentally cast," she looked at Ren quickly as the dog's eyes narrowed. "I'm so sorry Ren, I didn't know this would happen," she quickly apologized tears in her eyes, "I just wanted Ren to be close to me, unfortunately grandpa won't let me take care of a dog."

Ren's eyes darted back to Yashiro who looked as if he were about to sneeze again,

"Don't look at me," the manager replied, his hands up in surrender, the bag of clothes now on the floor, "I already told you that I'm slightly allergic to you now, besides my landlord doesn't want me keeping pets?" At that word he heard Ren bark again and had to guess what he was saying, "I'm sorry, but with the way you appear right now how could anyone think you were anything more, I can't exactly tell people that this is my client who mysteriously transformed into a dog."

"No you can't," Lory agreed as he magically appeared. Today was a day when he was dressed up as a cowboy, he had the hat, a blue denim jacket on, brown trousers and even boots with spurs on them. He tilted his head as he studied the small dog, "I've been waiting for your arrival Ren, would you follow me to the office?" He heard Ren bark in agreement before coming up to his heel as fast as he could. "You do look much cuter as a puppy," he commented before Ren glared at him, "Even when you're angry it somewhat melts your heart now."

Ren looked at him, sitting up as tall as he could which only came up to just above Lory's ankle and barked sadly, 'Lory, I have jobs later today I can't stay as a dog forever, I want to know the reverse spell right now.'

Lory crouched down next to the puppy so they could look eye to eye, "Now," he reached out and petted Ren's now fluffy head gently, he stopped his hand on the actor's head, "There's no use barking at me, for one thing I don't really understand what these barks mean so I'm going to have to guess, for a second the reverse spell takes at least two weeks to kick in so you're going to be like this for a while."

Ren's eyes widened, 'Two weeks? I can't stay this way for two weeks?' he continued to whine even though he knew that no one understood what he was saying.

"Two weeks?" Yashiro asked before putting a hand to his head, how many cancelled interviews and photo shoots did that mean? How many times would he have to ask the director to postpone their work because Ren was going through a personal crisis. "I'm sure I can manage to get you time off for that long Ren."

'Time off?' Ren asked his eyes widening and he shook his head as he argued with Yashiro.

"Well," his manager countered back, "It's not as if you really can act properly at the moment or are you forgetting that you're part of the canine family for a short time. There's nothing more I can do than get you time off I'm afraid."

"During that time," Lory continued stroking Ren behind the ear, "It's best if as few people know about this as possible,"

"I know," Yashiro nodded, "It's not as if many people would actually believe me if I went up to them and told them the truth Takarada-san."

"That's right," Lory replied, "And we're going to have to find someone to take care of you."

Ren shook his head stubbornly, 'I'm fine taking care of myself' he protested as he saw a gleam in Lory's eyes and sat up. He directed a paw in Lory's direction, 'You, you take care of me'

Lory sighed and shook his head, "I can't Ren, my schedule is ridiculously packed as it is, however I'm sure that taking care of a puppy is the perfect job for a LoveMe member." He saw Ren's eyes widen as Lory took out his phone, "I've already sent a member of my staff to get some dog toys, a collar and leash, some dog treats, and some other things that you might need to be comfortable in this state, the license will need to be bought once we figure out an alias for you to go under, but I think it might be time to give Mogami-san a call, what do you say?"

Ren frowned at him before barking, 'I am going to kill you'.


	3. Chapter Three :: A Puppy Nicknamed Corn

**Once again thanks for the support, I'd also like to put a disclaimer on this chapter that I don't own any of the films I reference in this chapter, or Skip Beat. I'm actually so happy and excited with how many people have shown me their support through reviews and it's all thanks to you that I can update so fast so thanks again XD**

**Chapter Three :: A Puppy Nicknamed Corn**

Kyoko arrived quite soon after Lory had called her to the office. She had heard that Lory had a special LoveMe job for her, and she was somewhat afraid for what that meant for her. The last major job she had had was to pose as Setsuka Heel and that had actually been a lot of fun for LoveMe work. Arriving at Lory's office she bowed professionally to Lory before noticing the small puppy who was curled up on a chair, she gasped her eyes lighting up.

"I see you've noticed my friend," Lory gestured to Ren with a smile, right at that moment Ren was asleep, his tail wagging as if he were having an exciting dream. He gave her a wide smile, "So you've come to hear about your job."

"Y-yes," Kyoko smiled weakly not trusting the wide smile that Lory was giving her, this time the job would not be to look after Ren so it had to be something else. She shook her head trying to keep an open mind, perhaps Kuu was coming back and she had to take care of him again, that would be exciting, or maybe it was something that she and Moko-san could do together.

"I want you to take care of someone," Lory continued to smile as Kyoko nodded expecting to make a connection to the acting world.

"Okay," she replied, "Can I ask who?"

"Of course," Lory answered before sweeping his hand in Ren's direction, "Him." Kyoko blinked at him before looking back at the puppy who was starting to wake up. She paused before thinking of something, her mother had never let her have a pet not that she had ever asked her and she felt indebted to Shou's parents so hadn't asked them, she also had never asked Okami-san since she was a guest in their house.

"I don't know if I..." she tried before seeing Lory's firm look. She paused wondering what taking care of a dog had to do with being loved, sure she could take care of a puppy and show affection for an animal, but that didn't mean that she could regain the important emotion did it?

"Well then we'll have to take him to the pound," Lory joked before putting on a sad face as Ren stared at him and started to growl.

'Don't you dare' he barked before looking up at Kyoko who seemed to tower above him.

"No," Kyoko protested, "I'll take care of him," she put her hands on the desk as the puppy tilted his head to the side just watching her. He turned back to look at Lory before barking, 'Why are you getting Mogami-san involved?'

"That's wonderful," Lory replied happily before picking up a miniature tennis ball, he held it in his hand as Ren stared at him giving him a 'What? You expect me to fall for this?' he asked before he felt his tail start wagging. Something inside of him was just yelling out that he wanted to play with the ball and this was something that he didn't understand. Seeing his eyes light up Lory looked at the ball, "You really want to play with this?"

Ren put his paws up on the desk, standing up to his full height and without knowing what he was doing let a bark escape.

"You really want to play with this?" Lory repeated before gaining another bark so he threw it gently out the doorway and watched as Ren chased after it. He laughed seeing how cute he looked and then turned to Kyoko, "I need someone to take care of him for two weeks, he's a little temperamental but he's overall a very good dog." He grinned and leaned forwards, "In fact he might remind you of someone."

Kyoko tilted her head interested, "Really?" she looked in the direction where the puppy had run off in, "Who?"

"Well I'll leave that as a little surprise for you, I have all his things here, his owner dropped them off for me, however he had to go somewhere on urgent business and couldn't find anyone to look after his dog." Lory stood up before going to the side where one of his staff had put the collar, leash, several toys, some dog treats, some dog bowls, some food and what was most surprising some clothes that the staff member had picked up just for Lory's benefit.

Kyoko watched as Ren came back to the room the ball in his mouth, "What's his name?"

'Ren' Ren tried to tell her, 'I'm Ren'

Kyoko smiled as she walked over to the puppy and stroked his head sitting down with him. She picked the ball up from where he had set it on the floor and smiled warmly at him, "You're a smart dog aren't you?" she asked him before picking him up, "Puppy you'll be staying with me. That's alright isn't it?" she smiled as Ren stared at her before hearing Lory's voice.

"His owner gave him the name Kinji, however you can nickname him anything you want," Lory told her as Kyoko's eyes lit up in excitement.

"How about Prince Charming?" Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she saw the fear in the dog's eyes as he struggled to see Lory.

"I think that if you call him that he might run away," the president smiled seeing Kyoko's upset look

"What about Prince Adam?" she asked the dog seeing his sad eyes. "Prince Eric?" Ren shook his head. "Prince Ali?"

Ren stared at Lory 'Help me or kill me' he barked sounding as if he were ordering it.

Kyoko's eyes turned sad as she placed Ren down on the floor, "You don't like any of those names?" she asked before seeing Ren give a look which was basically asking for someone to save him from this misery. She tilted her head thoughtfully before it came to her, "How about Corn?" she asked as he barked happily. "You like Corn?" she asked as she rubbed his head and felt Ren stand up on his hind paws, wobbling a bit, and lick her cheek.

"I think he likes it," Lory told her with a strong smile, "And I have something for him too..." he passed forward a design of a small LoveMe outfit for a dog. "I've had it specially ordered, it should be here tomorrow,"

Kyoko looked at the picture and let a laugh escape, perhaps this job was actually going to be a lot of fun unlike what she was expecting. She watched as the puppy attempted to see the paper and so showed him. At the very sight of it Ren gave another what would have been pale expression and started growling at Lory. "Come on it's not that bad to be part of the LoveMe group," she said with a hand on his head, "Some of the jobs are quite good."

"Well I have some business to do," Lory told her picking up the three bags of dog related items, "So I'll see how you and Corn are doing later as well as giving you information on when his owner will return," he rubbed his chin. _I'll have to prepare someone to play that role._

"Alright," Kyoko nodded as she passed back the design of the little LoveMe uniform. She took the collar before slipping it around Ren's neck and clipped the leash on, she picked up the bags and smiled warmly at him. "Let's go Corn, I'm sure you're hungry. Look at this dog food," she gestured to a bag of 'Premium Dog Chow' with a cartoon dog on it, "Don't you want to eat it?"

Ren looked back at Lory and glared at him before Kyoko led him out of the room, 'I really am going to kill you'


	4. Chapter Four :: Food Time

**Chapter Four :: Food Time**

Kyoko looked at the couple at Darumaya as she held Corn in her hands, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she bowed formally, cuddling Corn close to her. She looked at Okami-san, her smile turning warm with excitement, "You really mean it? That I can look after him,"

Okami-san nodded as she reached out and patted Ren's head as her husband got to work preparing the food, "We don't mind at all do we?" she asked her husband who grunted, Okami-san clapped her hands together, "Especially since it's a job given to you by the president, he must belong to someone important."

"I'm not sure," Kyoko replied awkwardly, "The president never told me, he just gave me all of these items, they look new," she gestured to the bags that Lory had given her which had all the things which she would need when looking after a dog.

"He looks like a well loved doggy, aren't you?" Okami-san smiled kindly, "Aren't you a good doggy?" she asked as Ren looked aside. "Let's put his bowl outside and give him some food, would you like me to take care of that for you Kyoko-chan?"

"No, I'm sure that I can take care of him," Kyoko argued at once not wanting to take up Okami-san's time with looking after Corn, besides she wanted to watch him eat his food all up. "It would be wrong to make you have to do extra work," with that she took Ren and one of the bags outside. She dug up his food dish and prepared some of the dog food for him.

"Look," she told him, "We'll put some upstairs for you too so you can eat during the night, I wouldn't want to leave you all by yourself." She watched as Corn walked over to his food dish and stared at the brown lumps. "Now be good and eat all your food up,"

'I'm not eating that' Ren protested staring at her as if she were crazy 'Give me some real food Mogami-san, I'll even eat roasted frogs' he tried to tell her

"You're not hungry?" Kyoko asked before picking up one of the pieces of dog food and tilted her head to the side with an adorable smile, "Look how cute these are, they're shaped liked little bones."

Ren shook his head as Kyoko placed a hand on his head and sighed, "Wait, I'll go get you water," she stood up as Ren took another look at the pieces of food in the bowl. He looked after where Kyoko had gone, would he be causing her trouble if he did refuse to eat these things? Would it make her smile again if he did eat just one of these? He sniffed them again before, whilst being completely disgusted, picking one up in his mouth and biting it. He chewed and swallowed. The taste was beyond disgusting and the aftertaste was even worse.

_No, even if it does please Mogami-san for me to be eating this there's no way I can do that. Give me some leftovers from the restaurant, give me some beef or chicken from someone's soup just not this. _He watched as Kyoko exited with the water dish. 'Water' Ren barked, 'Water will help the taste go away.'

"I bet you were thirsty," Kyoko beamed at him, "Well once you're done eating I have some homework that I have to do for my class and then how about we go through the script for my new drama tomorrow."

Ren barked in agreement, 'Yes, acting. Acting is far better than eating whatever this is made out of'

"You like that idea?" Kyoko asked as she set the water down and Ren immediately went for it. "It's another mean role, but father says that if I differ my acting enough I'll be sure to get some nicer roles eventually, I wonder if Tsuruga-san ever went through a stage like this," as she thought about Ren she felt her cheeks burn as she blushed for a second.

Ren noticed this and watched her, 'Wow, did Mogami-san just blush whilst talking about me?' He smiled proudly before licking her hand with his wet tongue. This was the closest he could get to kissing her, but it had made his strength grow seeing that small emotion.

"What am I thinking of," Kyoko shook her head stubbornly, "Tsuruga-san wouldn't go through a stage like this, he's far too good an actor."

Ren rolled his eyes as he heard that before looking back at the bowl of food, he was not going to eat another bite of that crap. Lory couldn't be serious in giving him this, the president couldn't be so off his rocker that he actually expected him to eat this. Was it another part of that guy's cruelness, if so this was just going too far.

"What is it?" the chestnut haired girl asked as she leaned closer to Ren, "Corn don't you want to eat your food?"

Ren barked at her a simple 'No'. He saw her just watching him and knew that she couldn't understand him so gave a disgusted face.

"You don't like it, but this is what the president gave me," Kyoko told him gesturing to the food before hearing someone behind her and looked up at Taisho-san. "Ah," she immediately got up unsure why he would be here unless Corn interested him.

"He won't eat?" Taisho-san asked before looking at the dog food, "Hmph, this dog is probably fond of luxury."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she nodded, in her head she felt that she was starting to understand the problem. That's right, if Corn belongs to someone important to LME they probably didn't give him this food, the dog food bag wasn't open before so perhaps the president bought it."

She watched as Taisho knelt down next to Corn and put one hand on his head gently, patting him, and then with the other set down a plate with a few scrap pieces of cooked beef. "Hmph," he muttered with a smile as Corn started to eat the beef.

'Okay this guy I won't murder' Ren barked happily as he finished the plate, he looked to Taisho-san who had his hand out and so in gratitude for the beef Ren licked him.

"Taisho-san," Kyoko smiled as she looked at the boss before seeing him smiling as he stroked Corn. Taisho was not the type of person who would smile like that at just everything, "Do you like dogs?"

"A little," Taisho replied as he saw Kyoko's eyes light up and she smiled as she watched him, they could bond over looking after this dog and for some reason it made her very happy that she had done something to make Taisho-san smile like that.

"Corn likes you too," Kyoko told him, "He seems happy."

"If a man be great, even his dog will wear a proud look," Taisho-san said as he picked up the empty plate, "Make sure to house train him," he told Kyoko who nodded.

"I suppose we'll start out with letting you pee on a towel and newspaper," Kyoko sighed as Ren stared at her giving her a 'deer in the headlights' expression that was completely adorable on him.

'No! I'm not going on some newspaper! I can use the toilet' Ren protested, 'I'll be fine using the toilet'

"Well let's show you around," Kyoko told him, scooping him up in her arms and showed him around the house before he started to struggle, his stomach hurt and he knew what it was, he needed to use the toilet and he needed to use it now. As soon as Kyoko had put him down she watched as he ran to the bathroom, struggled to jump up to the toilet seat and then plop! He fell in.

"Aww," Kyoko sighed as she picked up the wet puppy from inside the toilet bowl, "Did your master train you to do that or something? You're so smart to try to use the toilet properly" she guessed before wrinkling her nose at how the dog was covered in its own pee, "Although, I think bath time comes first."

Ren looked at her sadly, _I am never going to live this down._


	5. Chapter Five :: Men in her world

**So because this is the fifth chapter I'd like to thank everyone for their support this far, it's because of that support that I've been updating so quickly so to read more please always show your support, whereas I could track this by the number of hits my story receives I am really really grateful when a person takes the time to review.**

**Thanks again to all of those people who have reviewed**

**~Myst**

**Chapter Five :: Men in her world**

"There we go," Kyoko smiled as she looked at the bath she had filled with water, she picked up Corn undoing his collar and putting it aside before dipping him in the water, "There," she smiled happily before finding Corn to sink to the bottom and her eyes grew wide. "Corn?" she asked him before hearing the splish-splosh of the water as he paddled.

_I can't breathe in here, can't you see it's too deep Mogami-san_. As he struggled to swim in this body Kyoko watched him, blind to his troubles.

"You're a really good swimmer Corn," she told him as she watched him get to the end of the tub, "It must be a lot of fun to be a dog and be able to swim in the bath right?"

_Fun! _Ren asked as he turned around in disbelief, perhaps if he was relaxed he'd have a little fun since swimming was actually something he enjoyed, not only was the water refreshing when you pulled the stroke, but it was a good work out as well. _None of this is fun Mogami-san_. He kept splashing but the water didn't leave the top of the bath.

"Maybe we should have done this in the sink," Kyoko pondered before looking at Corn, "We need to use this shampoo now so that you're all sparkly clean, then you'd make the best prince for any dog princess." She put some of the mixture on her hands and worked it into Corn's fur realizing now that it might be best if they were to indeed move things over to the sink. Picking the wet puppy up in her arms she felt him shake until she had gotten splattered with water and then placed him in the sink.

As the cold water ran Corn shivered and splashed the water at her, Kyoko laughed gently before frowning. She knew that she couldn't take care of this dog that well if she had stayed in the character of Natsu from her last job, she wondered how Natsu would have treated this dog though. Running her hands through Corn's fur she smiled at him, "Do you want to hear about the person whose name I gave you?" she asked.

'Well I know all about Corn seeing as I am him,' Ren replied through his now usual series of barking.

"See when I was younger I grew up feeling like I couldn't cry without troubling other people, no one knew how to handle it when I did cry and I was separated from my mother quite a lot, like you are with your mother," she told him as she got the conditioner out. She stared down sadly at the bottle.

'Yes, but even you Mogami-san don't know how right you are with that,' Ren told her before putting a wet paw to her cheek and tilted his head sideways with a sympathetic expression.

"Well one time I really wanted to find a place where I could cry so I went into the woods and I found this place, and Corn was there. Corn and I spent a few days together and it was always a lot of fun, he's my first and only fairy friend."

Ren stared at her again, giving her an _'Is she crazy' _sort of expression. At that point her felt her smooth hands run their way through his fur again as she applied the dog conditioner.

"Corn is a really good per...well fairy, he listened to my problems and always put my feelings before his own. He must have struggled with a lot of things since he always seemed a little sad himself, but he was amazing. He worked hard to make me feel better. I think in a way it really hurt me that I couldn't keep in contact with him, but I know he's doing well. He's probably in fairyland making sure all of the other fairies are happy." She grinned putting her hands to her chest and gave a peaceful smile, "Corn, you're named after someone important to me so I hope hearing that story made you happy," she looked at him and saw him watching her with a tilted head before she cleaned him up.

_I'm important to her...well Corn is important to her, but if she found out that I was Corn how would she feel? _Ren thought as he got lifted up in the air and Kyoko wrapped him in a towel and pulled him close to her chest. As he felt his head on her chest Ren smiled to himself as he felt her breast even through the towel. This was the closest he may ever get to her so why not enjoy it?

"Now Corn, will you be alright in my room alone whilst I take a bath and then I'll come join you?" she asked Corn softly as he barked happily starting to feel how naked he really was. He snuggled into the warm towel as Kyoko took him to her bedroom.

When inside the room Corn took a look at the very simple place, it was neat and seemed to fit Kyoko perfectly. He went up to the small table in the middle and took a look around with his paws still on it, there were numerous scripts from her dramas, the makeup kit her friend had given her for her birthday, her clothes neatly put up and then something which gained his attention. There on the wall were two pictures, one of Shou and one of him.

Paling over, or going as pale as a dog can go, he wandered over to the pictures and looked at them curiously. What did this mean? Normally girls who kept pictures of guys on their walls were in love with them, but then why would Fuwa's picture be here and so much bigger than the one of them. _No of course, Mogami-san isn't normal...perhaps these are pictures of people she hates, does she throw darts at them or something. _His eyes turned sad and he started to bark at the picture of Shou in anger.

"Oh these," Kyoko told him as she walked over to Corn and put her hand on the top of his head, "Look these are pictures of people I want to beat."

'Beat?' Ren tried to ask, _Does she mean beat up?_ 'What? What do you mean by that?'

"See this," Kyoko gestured to Shou's picture, "Is Fuwa Shou, we hate him you got it? He's a jerk, a womanizer, a liar...everything that is wrong with our society. That's why I have to make my name bigger than his you got it?" a fire seemed to burn in her eyes as she continued to talk of her plans to make Shou bow down and apologize to her.

Ren sighed, how could Kyoko get over her obsession with these pictures here reminding her of this guy all of the time? More than that though he wanted to know what the picture of him meant, did she want to become a bigger star than him or something or did she hate him for other reasons? He put his paw underneath the picture of him, looked up at Kyoko and barked again.

"Don't tell me you don't know who this is," Kyoko grinned down at the puppy, "This is Tsuruga Ren he's huge in the acting world. When I first started in the industry I hated him, but Tsuruga-san is a really good guy, he likes to play around with me and bully me a lot, but apart from that he's a kind guy. He's like a mentor to me, a senpai, I want to match his acting talent."

'Do you really think I try to bully you?' Ren asked tilting his head to the side, thinking through his interaction with her. Was that her way of explaining what they did together? 'I'm sorry Mogami-san' he barked apologetically before licking her.

"Well I think that that's all I can say about Tsuruga-san," she smiled happily, "I really like Tsuruga-san Corn," she admitted as Ren's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he said that, but he knew not to get his hopes up, she couldn't possibly mean that she liked him in that way, perhaps as a mentor like she had already said or as a person. "So I'm going to take a quick bath Corn, I'll be right back," with that she grabbed her pajamas and a dressing gown. She placed the lacy nightgown on the bed and walked out of the room.

Ren settled down to sleep before something else caught his eyes, a doll? He remembered that huge doll of him that she had given to Maria at their party the previous year and recognized these as smaller versions. He also noticed some of Shou, what were these? He looked at the accuracy in the clothes and gave a confused look. _What the hell are these things? _

As he chewed on Shou's head he heard the door open and Kyoko came back with her hair wet and Ren realized that he had spent longer than he had thought examining these dolls and he was about to drop it when Kyoko removed the dressing gown to expose her naked body. His mouth dropped open at her natural beauty.


	6. Chapter Six :: Perverts

**Sorry or not updating yesterday, I actually got busy studying for a Japanese placement test I have to take for the college I'm transferring to. Anyway today I'm in a good mood for four reasons, 1. The raws for chapter 162 have been posted, 2. I get to go to Japan Town today, 3. A person I've come to care about a lot comes home tomorrow and might review this – hopes -, and 4. I got 10 reviews on my last chapter ^.^. So I thought I'd update**

**Chapter Six:: Perverts**

Kyoko ran a hand through her hair as she walked across to the bed to put her nightgown on completely blind to the dog who still had his mouth open in wonder and seemed to be stuck to one place. She yawned before putting her underwear on first. As she raised her leg Ren couldn't help, but think how beautiful and elegant she was...the person he had been so afraid would hate him for being forced to lose Setsuka's character by him. He tilted his head to the side as she turned away from him, he couldn't believe that she was this pretty, this thin, that her body would reflect her inside...or maybe it was just his biased mind that thought that way.

Looking around the room Kyoko noticed that Corn's eyes were on her and gave a deep, embarrassed blush. "Oh Corn," she muttered, "I didn't know you were looking at me," she walked over to him with just her underwear on and leaned down closer. "Are you feeling lonely out here?"

Ren couldn't say anything with her so close and without him knowing what he was doing, reached out a paw and touched her left breast. She giggled at the feel of it and put her hand to his head. His eyes got wider at he realized what he was doing and he backed away from her, stubbornly shaking his head. _No, I'm still a man and this is not acceptable for a man to be doing this to a woman who is not his girlfriend, it's wrong, it's perverted. _

Watching Corn back away from her Kyoko noticed the somewhat stubborn, yet downcast expression in his eyes and pulled him towards her, resting him against her exposed chest. "Do you miss your mother Corn?" she asked before feeling him start licking her. She laughed again at his cold, wet tongue.

'Please put me down' Ren barked at her but his body reacted differently as he snuggled into her chest, 'This isn't right Mogami-san,' finally he placed a soft paw on her chest and pushed her away from him. He had wanted to be near to her, that was true, but not like this. He hadn't wanted to be close to her in this way, not this body.

"You want to get down?" Kyoko asked before reaching for her nightgown before looking at the time, she shook her head, Corn had distracted her and she still had some work to do for school and she had wanted to work on that new doll of Ren as Cain Heel too. "Alright," she told him before selecting a comfortable top and skirt to change into instead of the nightgown.

Ren sighed, he settled his head down on his paws, hopefully he'd be asleep before this sort of thing happened again.

…

When Ren woke up it was already dark and he sighed, happy that he had managed to miss Kyoko getting changed again, he didn't know how he could control himself if she had pulled him tight like that again. However he kept hearing the wind and getting cold by it, he had no blanket or bed to sleep on, instead he just slept on the hard floor where his fur was his comforter.

Hearing Kyoko start crying in her sleep he walked over to her in wonder and stared at her, settling himself down so he was face to face with her. This girl always seemed too strong these days and he wondered what had gotten her so upset. He heard the words "Mom don't leave me," and sighed, she had always seemed to have problems with her mother when she was younger and this actually worried him.

He smiled at her before snuggling down in the bed next to her, laying under her blankets. Perhaps he could use these two weeks to his advantage and sleep in the bed with her, he felt her body warmth and smiled as he closed his eyes again and slept with her, before hearing her say the words.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san."

…

The next day Kyoko had taken Corn to LME, now wearing his small LoveMe outfit and was running errands for a few people in the offices. "See Corn," she told him before hearing him bark, "You're always busy as a LoveMe member and some of the jobs aren't that bad. I'm glad that the president gave me special permission to take you around the company, tell me if you need anything alright."

Ren barked again in agreement before catching sight of his manager.

Yashiro hid his surprise at seeing him well and instead turned to Kyoko, "So I see you have a new friend Kyoko-chan," he commented as he inwardly grinned thinking about all the things Ren would be able to do if it was Kyoko who was looking after him.

"Oh Yashiro-san," Kyoko smiled before bowing, "Yes, this is Corn. I have special permission to take him around, he's another LoveMe member, isn't that right Corn."

"I see..." Yashiro smiled as he looked at Ren, "I think the outfit suits him a lot, perhaps being a LoveMe member would suit him too," he commented as Ren frowned up at him.

'I think you and the president are wrong' he barked slightly angry at that comment, 'I'm a well known actor not a member of the LoveMe section."

"Yashiro-san," Kyoko asked puzzled before shaking her head, "Have you seen Tsuruga-san this morning?"

"No," Yashiro blinked not understanding why she would ask him this, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering why he's not with you, usually when I run into either you or Tsuruga-san you're with one another." She stood thoughtfully before smiling, "It must be because of Ren's schedule right, maybe he's talking to the president, or maybe he hasn't arrived yet." She looked down at Corn, "I really wanted to see Tsuruga-san too, will he be here later?"

"I don't think so," Yashiro told her, "Ren's got some personal issues that he needs to sort out, so he's taken a break from acting for a little," he watched as Kyoko stared at him as if he had just accurately predicted the apocalypse.

Ren looked away before catching sight of a famous actress with a small dog in her own bag and barked at the dog, usually it wasn't alright for actresses or any type of LME member to take dogs around the company building, perhaps the president had made another exception.

Seeing him, the chihuahua struggled to get down and Ren stopped paying attention to the dog, quite content with listening to Yashiro and Kyoko talk about where Ren had gone, he wanted to make sure to know any story that was going around about him because that way he could act as i-he paused feeling something very wrong at his rear and then heard Yashiro burst out laughing.

The other dog was sniffing Ren's bottom.

**Again thank you for all the reviews ^.^ I can't wait to give you all the next chapter too as I'm having so much fun writing this despite the chapters being short.**


	7. Chapter Seven :: Yuuki Crosses Kyoko

**For the first thing this does NOT have Yuuki Cross in it ^.^ or Yuuki Kuran, but I wanted to play with the name, I also apologize to you twilight fans for the jokes in this chapter. And third, the idea of having a commercial or doggy acting job in this fic should go to J Luc Picard who inspired me to use this great idea, I hope I have made it so.**

**Chapter Seven :: Yuuki Crosses Kyoko's Path**

As Yashiro put his hand over his mouth as he watched Ren attempt to turn around and the other dog just follow him in a circle, Kyoko watched him struggling not to laugh. She turned down to Corn and bent down, running her hand through his fur, "Can you stop your dog?" she asked politely, "I don't think that Corn likes this."

"Well," the actress, a very tall, thin, and attractive woman coughed. Her thin face was pale and looked like an amazingly craft dollfie, her body was slender, her eyes were two pools of warm chocolate brown, and her brown hair flowed freely to her waist. She wore a black, sexy blouse, white skirt and black boots. She had on a white hat and dark glasses. "Bella," she scolded the dog as Kuon stared at the chihuahua confused why a girl would be chasing his...never mind, of COURSE any girl could be looking at him not that he'd notice.

"So it's a girl," Kyoko froze before feeling Bella aggressively push her head to Corn's rear end and push him over. "Corn!" she exclaimed getting down and reaching for Corn to pick him up.

"Of course Bella's a bitch," the actress smiled happily, "My name is Yuuki" she said with her own kind of fake smile which seemed to rub Kyoko the wrong way, but she wouldn't start a fight with this woman.

"It's nice to meet you," Kyoko smiled warmly, "Bella seems like a lovely dog,"

"She's a bitch really, pure breed chihuahua," Yuuki commented, "She and Edward just go crazy at home."

"Ah, is Edward also a chihuahua?" Yashiro asked interested as he saw Ren resting peacefully against Kyoko's chest as she picked him up.

"Edward's a bulldog, I can't take him out anywhere," her eyes narrowed as she seemed to scrutinize Ren, "That's kind of an ugly dog that you're taking care of," she commented as Kyoko looked to Corn. She blinked unsure what to say, she didn't know if it was biased or not to think that Corn was the cutest, most beautiful golden retriever she had ever seen, but then she had just been taking care of him for a little time.

Kyoko stared at the woman, before looking back at Corn, "Don't listen to her Corn, she doesn't know how good of a dog you are."

Ren struggled to get out of her arms as Yuuki laughed, "Not very well behaved is he?" she asked before putting her foot down where Ren was about to jump. "I'm sorry but I don't know why Bella's so interested,"

"Because Corn is an amazing dog, he's only young and he's already a really great swimmer," Kyoko tried to defend Corn then a fire lit in her eyes and she laughed darkly, "Or should we ask someone else whose dog is cuter?"

"Oh," Yashiro spoke up thinking about something that Lory had said to him perhaps as a joke, but took out a piece of paper that had details for a dog acting audition, "Kyoko-san, I came across this and I have a friend who has a dog so,"

Kyoko took one look at the paper and her face lit up as she took note of it, she took out her phone to check her schedule and noticed that she had a space at that time so she could take Corn. She leaned forwards and looked up at Yuuki, "How about a match?" she asked a fire burning in her eyes, "Corn versus your dogs."

"As if that little ill-dressed rat could even get into the acting world," Yuuki commented as she looked at the flier, she looked at Bella and smiled kindly, "Bella come here girl, come here,"

Bella shook her head and the next thing that happened scared the hell out of him, Bella started barking, but it didn't sound like barks to him it sounded like talking.

'I want to spend time here! Spend time here!' Bella whined as she yapped up at her owner.

'Why?' Ren barked as Bella looked up at him

'Hi,' she chirped, 'Hi, wanna play with me? What's your name?'

'Ren' Ren replied honestly,

'I knew it,' Bella barked again as she jumped up and down in excitement 'Wow! Not a person anymore! Not a person!'

'You sound like a parrot' Ren told her as he got down before hearing Yuuki turn to Bella and say very simply.

"Heel Bella, heel." Yuuki watched as Bella walked over and licked Corn's cheek before leaving.

"Wow," Kyoko said before realizing that Yuuki had taken the flier, she had the name stuck in her head as well as the location and the date and time, but the information that Yashiro-san had gathered. "I'm sorry she took the flier."

"That's fine Kyoko-san, I printed out an extra just in case," he smiled to her happily, _Yes in case Ren was to rip up the first copy._

Corn stood fixed though, he wasn't really listening to them and then Kyoko crouched down to stroke him again and randomly all Ren could hear was

"Blabba Yabba Corn Blah."

He blinked not sure what to say and barked at her as if to ask her to repeat it,

"Corn you're such a good boy," she said instead rubbing his head.

**Hope you liked this short chapter since it's mainly an opening for other chapters ^.^**


	8. Chapter Eight :: The Truth is Known

**My apologies for not updating this in like a year and a half, in August 2010 I transferred from community college and started going to school at UC Berkeley (for those who that might mean something too) so I didn't exactly know how much time I'd have, it turned out not a lot but now I'm on my penultimate semester so have some time. Thank you everyone for your patience. **

**~Myst**

**Chapter Eight :: The Truth is Known**

Ren looked nervously up at Kyoko as she took him home and filled his bowl with the leftovers that boss had given her. He sniffed it before looking down as Kyoko crouched down to stroke his head. "You alright Corn?" she asked him noticing how he looked a little subdued. Ren didn't hear her however all he heard was, 'Atta Matta Corn?"

He had been hearing this all day and he couldn't hold his pain inside any longer, for Kyoko to be saying this to him there must have been something wrong, something that he couldn't understand. He pawed at the bowl suddenly having a craving for the dog food she had given him yesterday. He chewed slowly on the beef in the bowl enjoying the taste but missing the hardness that a nice bone might have.

He shook his head and whined, why was he thinking about bones at a time like this? He looked up at Kyoko before hearing her make the same sounds she had made before, "Blu Babadoo" He was going mad just by hearing these sounds and it wasn't just Kyoko he didn't understand but everyone else as well. That honestly scared him more than most things in his life. How could he communicate with anyone if he couldn't speak in any human language and he couldn't understand human language either.

He tentatively ate the rest of his meal before looking up sadly at Kyoko who started to take him out of his Love Me uniform acting very slowly and carefully, she petted him gently before feeling the gloom around him. "What are you upset about Corn?" she asked but once more he didn't understand her. Feeling a desperation that Ren Tsuruga wouldn't normally feel he snuggled into her chest, just wanting her warmth and his love to be full strength. She hugged him tightly in return.

She noticed it start to rain and looked at Corn before hearing a voice behind her, "So is he alright?" a young girl inquired as she looked down at the puppy.

Kyoko blinked recognizing that voice and turned around, she grinned at her young friend. "Maria-chan," she laughed before her expression turned serious, "Does the president know you've come here? How did you find me?"

"I found your address off of a form in Sawara's filing cabinet," she said casually, "I told grandfather I wanted to play with Ren as well."

Ren barked hearing her name but all he had understood of that sentence she had said was "play" and "Ren". He then nervously looked at Kyoko a sort of terror in his eyes that she translated as guilt although she hadn't quite heard Maria.

"What?" she asked, "You mean you wanted to play with Corn," she laughed trying to explain this to herself however Maria looked down.

"I cast a spell nee-chan," she admitted as Corn stared at them desperate to know what they were talking about, "I turned Ren into a puppy because I wanted to make him loyal to me," she looked at Ren, "I'm so sorry Ren!" she said as Kyoko stared in horror and slight disgust at the puppy.

"So this is Tsuruga-san?" she asked before shaking her head, "Come on Maria-chan, let's go inside. Co-Ren can stay outside," she said as Corn blinked at them.

In his head all they had said was, "Blabba Napa Tsuruga...Twili Maria, lumba jumba inside. Co-Ren casobo outside." Ren looked up at the sky and barked hoping that his feelings weren't correct and they weren't going to leave him alone in the rain without shelter. Maria looked sadly back at Ren and then nodded as she followed Kyoko inside, Ren tried to keep up with them but the door was shut on him so he started pawing at it and whining but was ignored. As he stayed outside he heard a rustle down by the side of the restaurant and wanting to protect Kyoko he trotted over there to spot a cat slinking by the house.

He barked at it without meaning to, without even thinking about it, it just seemed natural for him to bark at it. The cat took one look at him and hissed before running off, however as the cat had hissed he had heard one word quite clearly, "Assssshole." he blinked before hearing another noise which distracted him and walked towards the outside of the restaurant where the trash was.

Looking around he continued to hear the rustling noise and barked, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He barked again before spotting a tanuki, he tilted his head to the side, a rare sight for him. He often wasn't attune to them but then he had lived in a large apartment building where he wasn't knowledgable about most of the things happening around him, well except for the supermarket. "Hey!" he called out, "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Leave..." the tanuki chattered back at him as Ren stamped his paw on the floor.

"No!" he replied stubbornly, "You are the one who has to go. This is my territory,"

The tanuki looked at him before Ren could swear that it jumped down with a smile. "Such a small thing," the tanuki threatened him, "You must learn to mind your own business dog."

"I'm not really a dog," Ren tried to answer back, "I'm a fighter."

"Sure you are puppy," the tanuki cooed, "I'm warning you mind your own business unless you want to get hurt. Foxes come out when it rains."

Ren looked around before shaking his head, "When I'm human again..." he said warningly, having a glint in his eye that was more like Cain Heel than Ren Tsuruga. The tanuki jumped down before a fight broke out, the tanuki scratched Ren and Ren in turn bit back and hit back, trying to translate his best skills as a human to that of an animal. The tanuki wouldn't stand for his fighting moves however and soon got the upper hand. Ren soon fell back, panting on the floor but the tanuki continued to attack him until he had passed out. He was not dead but he had heavy scratches and claw marks all over his coat.

**Meanwhile**

"So," Kyoko gasped in horror, "You're not serious Maria-chan," she laughed trying to wave away the ideas that Maria was giving her. "He's a puppy,"

"Hasn't he shown that he understands you though? When I first saw Ren as a dog he seemed to understand me," Maria tried to reason with Kyoko as the older girl looked disgusted and blushed, the disgust disappeared from her face after a moment though.

"So he purposefully saw me naked, he purposefully touched my breast...oh god," she said but the blush was still visible.

Maria sighed, "Do you love him nee-san?" she asked.

"I...I don't love anyone," Kyoko said sadly, "But Tsuruga-san is very important to me, he can stay outside though, I'll feel more comfortable that way."

"But it's not his fault," Maria tried to argue, "I was the one who transformed him."

Kyoko sighed before nodding, "I guess it's not...but really he should have more control over his actions," she said before hearing the fight outside and ran out only too late to see the tanuki. What she did see was Ren covered in scratches and wounds and tears appeared in her eyes. "Tsuruga-san," she whispered before cuddling the puppy tightly, being gentle when moving him. "We have to take him to the vet," she told Maria feeling her heart break but she didn't exactly connect it to why.


	9. Chapter Nine :: The Victorian Collar

**Chapter Nine :: The Victorian Collar**

Kyoko waited nervously at the vet's as he was trying to help Corn with his injuries, she looked down nervously. Was she really going to blame Ren for this? Would he blame her if this thing had happened to her? No, he'd tease her perhaps, play around with her like he usually did but he was too good of a person to blame her for something that wasn't her fault. That was it then, she wasn't going to blame Ren but it'd be strange her continuing to sleep with him even though she did as Setsuka and he Cain. She also wouldn't ignore him or act differently as Ren probably didn't want people to know that he now had four paws and a tail.

As Kyoko sat there with her thoughts late at night, she had already convinced Maria to go home, she felt alone. If anything were to happen to Ren she didn't know how she would be able to cope with that pain and fear, but why were these emotions always the emotions she had most when Ren was in danger. The vet came out with Corn in her arms, scratches cleaned and his back bandaged, a cone around his neck. Kyoko blinked as she saw him and then held him close once he was passed to her.

"Hey Corn," she smiled gently, "This," she said touching the cone, "Will be very fashionable once you're wearing it."

"It's so he doesn't bite the stitches, you brought him here just in time," the vet told her before seeing Kyoko's upset and fearful face as she held the puppy close to her. "He may have trouble eating for a little time, but soon he'll be able to get the cone taken off."

"I'm sure we can manage, I'll take good care of him," she said before smiling down on him and tears came to her eyes. Ren reached up a paw to her cheek however she sniffed and brushed away the tears herself, "I'm sorry Corn," she apologized although Ren couldn't even understand that much now. "I shouldn't have left you outside alone."

_Kyoko,_ Ren thought to himself as he looked around and then caught his reflection in a glass window, _Damn that tanuki_! He barked and Kyoko looked down at him blankly but noticed a little anger in his barks.

"You want me to do a dogeza Corn?" she asked nervously, "I don't understand your barking but I know you can understand me." She said softly forgetting that the vet was there.

"That is a lovely thought that our pets understand us, I often feel the same," she smiled kindly and then stroked Corn gently. "This is really a lovely dog you have here, he could be an actor."

"He is an actor," Kyoko replied without thinking believing that if she said something out of line Ren would correct her with a bark, however he didn't even understand her anymore.

"Oh is he?" the woman laughed, "Have I seen him in anything?"

"You probably have, but if I gave you the title you probably wouldn't believe me," Kyoko smiled up at her, "Oh, I'd like to pay for Corn's treatment now," she said but the vet shook her head.

"We'll send you a bill, perhaps Corn could even pay for the bills with his money," the vet smiled as Kyoko nodded.

"He probably will," Kyoko smiled before leaving with Corn. She looked at him softly as they walked along, "Why didn't you tell me Corn?" she asked as Corn looked at her blankly wanting to understand her so much but he couldn't, he wasn't able to.

Instead he barked softly at her as they walked in the rain, Kyoko pulled out an umbrella and then gestured for Ren to come closer to her. "Come on, we can share an umbrella now," she said softly. "It must be fun being a dog for a while." Ren tilted his head to the side and whined trying to understand what she was saying.

_Kyoko, if you know who I am, _he bowed his head thinking about this and then found the weight of the cone to be too much and he fell over. He struggled to get up before rolling over and lifting himself. _I really am sorry, I didn't want to involve you in this._

"You know Corn, I don't mind looking after you until you're back to normal, I mean I think you'd do it for me right? I know you hate disappointing the directors and other actors but maybe it would be an experience you could bring into your acting," she looked at Corn and then noticed that he had wandered away from her and gone to a lamp post. Without understanding what he was doing he lifted his leg up and before Kyoko could stop him had left a little poo for her to collect.

With a sigh she bent down getting one of the dog poo bags that Lory had provided for her and collected the poo that Corn had left. However as she was doing that she put the umbrella on the ground and before she knew it the wind had taken it away. "Corn..." she said seeing him barking after the umbrella, "I thought you could hold it like an adult or are you taking your anger out on me for leaving you alone? Are you torturing me Corn?" she asked. Corn barked at her thankfully at her cleaning up after him however Kyoko looked at him taking this as a yes.

"You really are too cruel sometimes Tsuruga-san," she said before seeing the people around her turn and stare at her and the dog.

"Where?" a young fourteen year old asked, "Ren's here?"

Corn looked up at Kyoko who shook her head quickly.

"No," she replied using her acting to make it appear that she was being honest, "Tsuruga Ren is, as far as my knowledge goes, dealing with personal issues."

"Oh," the teenager sighed, "Yeah, that's what the news said." He then got onto his bike and rode away as another dog passed by attached to a leash.

"Hey Cutie," the poodle barked at Ren who froze, the poodle was taller than him and wearing a black coat. However it was now sniffing his bottom and Ren looked at her.

"Excuse me," he said before looking up at Kyoko for help, "What are you..."

"I want your puppies but maybe you're a little young," the poodle barked back, "It's only one bone for the night darling,"

"Oh look Corn," Kyoko said, "A friend..." however Corn didn't understand her but he pushed himself against her leg and rubbed his head up and down before Kyoko said something without thinking, however Ren didn't understand a word of it. "Yes Corn, I love you too,"


	10. Chapter Ten :: I Love You Too Corn

**Chapter Ten :: I Love You Too Corn**

As she sat in her room with a bathrobe on she thought about the last thing she had said during the encounter with Corn and the poodle. She had just given Corn his bath and had taken a bath herself although Corn seemed to splash more tonight as if he didn't want it. That was funny, something that she hadn't realized was how against cleanliness Tsuruga-san was. He had also seemed to ignore the last comment she had made at that time and even though she had changed subject she hadn't forgotten those words.

"I love you too Corn," she whispered to herself repeating those words. Did she? At that moment she had said those words thinking of Ren as a dog, but perhaps she had subconsciously used those words because that's how she felt about Ren as a person as well. She had been trying to suppress her feelings for so long because of fear, those she loved always left her and so hate had grown in her heart. Still, Ren was different, sure he teased her and liked to see her in pain, but he was kind, he wouldn't just leave her because of this and he had already acted on his own towards her, but then again he was in love with that high schooler of his.

Looking at her hands she wondered if she knew that high schooler, surely it had to be someone within the entertainment industry and most people who were in LME went to her school, so the year above her since she was now seventeen. Perhaps he was waiting for her to graduate before he told her how he felt, they were both legal and Ren never seemed one to particularly worry about the media unlike Shou.

She thought deeply about the words that Kanae had told her about Ren perhaps loving her, why was there such hope in her heart when she heard those words? She took a deep breath before realizing that she had tried so hard to help Ren that although she had seen his flaws she cared about him, perhaps even to the point where she did love him. He always came first in her mind these days and the times she was separated from him were her loneliest times, so she'd tell him and hope for the best. She'd hope not to get hurt again. She stood to open the door to let Corn back into the room.

Kyoko looked across at the puppy as she opened the door after getting changed, "You can come in now," she told the puppy who had been whining and pawing at her door since she had left him. He just sounded so lonely, so...so...so unlike Tsuruga-san would be. She crouched down with him and gently ran a hand over his fur, "You know Tsuruga-san, it really surprises me that you're a golden retriever, I would have thought you'd be a black labrador, or something with brown fur. Were you naturally a blonde?" she teased and heard Corn bark at her although Ren just was trying to tell her to slow down so perhaps he could get a handle on this. "Wow, you're actually a blonde?" she asked with a smile, "I never knew that."

_I have no idea what you're saying Mogami-san_, he thought to himself as he whined sadly, he lay down and put his head on his paws. _I so want to._

"Are you really an American too Corn?" she asked with sparkling eyes as she thought about the natural blondes she knew before one figure stood in her mind, not a natural blonde but a blonde none the less, Shoutaro.

Seeing her sadness Corn barked again and pushed himself up to lean on her shoulder and tilted his head to the side wanting to comfort her. Although verbal language wasn't working for either of them, body language could be. There were at least ways he could communicate to her through action, without knowing what she had just said he nodded and barked again hoping that that would answer her not realizing just what information he was giving her.

"And your eyes are naturally green aren't they?" Kyoko asked as she grinned at him seeing him nod again as he only imagined what she was saying. However she looked happy once he had replied so he gave his best smile too liking her happiness.

As he sat there with her she gestured towards her futon and he licked her cheek as she blushed and went to settle down there. It was at that moment that Kyoko got a phone call and blinked, it was late at night and most people would think she was asleep so this must be an emergency. Reaching down for the phone she picked it up and then listened.

"Hello?" she asked nervously as Corn watched her, curiosity in his eyes and a wish to understand this conversation within his heart. "Oh Maria-chan," she asked, she listened and then waited for Maria to continue. "You have? A spell to turn Ren back to being a human?" at this Corn's ears picked up the sound of his name and his curiosity grew. "Oh, I think the dog show is that day," she replied before nodding, "Well if it's in the evening we can still do both...of course I'm thinking he'll win even with his wounds. I have full confidence in Tsuruga-san."

Corn watched her say goodbye, or what he presumed was goodbye, and then put the phone down. Kyoko walked over to her bed and then stroked Corn gently, "Two days until you get turned back," she grinned at him as he barked happily making her believe that he understood her, "Two days until you can act again,"

Kyoko looked down, "Corn," she whispered preparing herself for this moment, "When I said I loved you tonight, I meant that as a dog I really care for you," she looked at Corn to find him staring back at her intently. "Although now, don't judge me for this though I know you will, I think I have feelings for you." She froze before shaking her head quickly and in frustration, "I don't want these feelings either," she said hearing Corn growl. "I hate feeling love, so I'll ignore them and they'll go away."

Corn barked at her again but his tone was sharper than he meant it to be and Kyoko felt tears in her eyes. She pointed out the room before whispering, "If you don't like what I said you can go," she said bitterly and thinking this was a command Corn left sadly, his head bowed and his tail wagging sadly. He looked so pitiful right there, but so, with her bowed head and teary eyes, did Kyoko.


	11. Chapter Eleven :: At the Dog Show

Corn looked around the hallway as he woke up, he noticed that Kyoko had already left and growled a little. He looked around and pushed Kyoko's door, which was slightly ajar, open to see where she had gone and then noticed the newspaper at the side of the room and the disappeared bag. He rushed downstairs and then looked up to see the restaurant full of early lunchtime customers, had she forgotten him? He barked up at Okami-san and she smiled softly at him though he couldn't understand her.

"Kyoko-chan said it was too much trouble taking a dog around with her, even a puppy as cute as you are. We decided it's better for you to be here," she smiled at him but Ren couldn't understand what she was saying to him apart from Kyoko's name and puppy. He looked sadly around before returning back upstairs upset with how she had left him behind, he loved her and was hoping he hadn't upset her...that was the worst thing he could do.

**Chapter Eleven :: At the Dog Show**

Both Kyoko and Ren had gloom circling around them as they arrived at the place where the dog show was being held. Ren had tried to be on his best behavior for Kyoko and she had removed the cone for him, wishing that they had had enough time for his wounds to heal but this was the last day he would be a puppy if Maria was right, the last day that they spent together like this and perhaps the last day that they would spend together at all. Kyoko was deeply upset that she had finally learned at least a little more about love for it all to be in vain, Ren didn't love her, she knew that much.

As they approached the entrance Yashiro exited with an excited smile on his face, "There are so many dogs here!" he announced to them wishing that he could have a dog of his own one day. "There are tricks and talent shows too, it isn't all based on appearance."

"That's good right Corn?" Kyoko asked with a weak smile as Corn barked up at her trying to tell her that he was prepared and also pleased that she was suddenly talking to him again.

"You two seem rather tense," Yashiro commented, "Is something wrong with the pu-"

"Ren, yes he's fine," Kyoko said bitterly as both Yashiro and Corn stared at her awkwardly, this was strange for her voice suddenly to turn bitter.

"How did you find out?" Yashiro asked as Kyoko shrugged.

"Someone told me, this might be the last day I have together with Tsuruga-san before he goes off to be with his high schooler," she said as Yashiro blinked at that not sure what Kyoko was talking about unless she was talking about herself which didn't appear to be the case.

Kuon barked at her and she frowned at him before walking into the main arena with Corn trotting behind her. She hadn't even said goodbye to the dazed Yashiro she was so upset with what had happened between her and Ren the night before last. Ren however didn't understand why she was upset. As Kyoko walked into the area where the dogs who were entered went, Yashiro having already signed up Corn for Kyoko and all she had to give was identification, she spotted Yuuki who wrinkled her nose at Corn.

"What's with the scratches?" she asked with Bella by her side, "Is he not well trained, he'll never get anywhere with those scratches not like my Bella."

"He'll win though, he's got more talent in one paw then your dog has," she said proudly although inside she was breaking by what was going on and what had already happened between her and Corn, no Ren.

Yuuki looked away annoyed and Kyoko looked down at Corn sadness in her eyes, Corn barked up at her but she shook her head and looked away from him making him doubtful to what was happening between them.

When the time to perform was set to start Kyoko realized that she was behind Yuuki in the talent show. Bella performed wonderfully doing tricks that Kyoko couldn't believe, Yuuki had trained her well but Ren knew tricks too. As it was her turn to shine Kyoko led Ren out and he started to do flips and spins that he had practiced yesterday to get on Kyoko's goodside.

The crowd was amazed as he held himself up by one paw, did a triple back flip, and then as he was about to jump through the hoop that had been set up, he jumped up and did a twist as he came through the hoop. For a final act he jumped as high as he could in front of the excited crowd before turning into the naked, now blonde and green eyed, human he originally was before any of this mess happened.

The crowd stared in shock and some girls blushed as they looked at Ren's body. However Kyoko paused as her heart beat for how different Ren looked like that but how natural he looked...just like an American. As Ren looked back at her she turned to run tears dropping from her eyes, forgetting that he wasn't clothed he chased after her and out the building yelling, "Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko didn't stop however and Ren closed his eyes as he chased her down the street, starting to understand the voices around him finally. He caught up with her easily and then held her tightly to him as her face turned completely red. "Thank you for taking care of me," he whispered, "Seems we lost the show though," he grinned.

"I told you I loved you," Kyoko whispered into his chest, "And you just left the room."

"You love me?" Ren asked, "I love you...I think I've always loved you, ever since I was ten," he whispered back as the media started photographing Ren and Kyoko together before Yashiro dashed out with a towel and some of Ren's clothes.

"What?" Kyoko blinked up at him, "Corn?" she asked as he nodded.

"Quite a coincidence isn't it," he said before she pushed herself away from him and then punched him in the chest tears streaming.

"Asshole! You could have told me before," she cried before looking up at him as he pulled her to him and kissed her. However as he pulled away he grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled her to somewhere the media couldn't get to and they'd be alone, however as he ran he lost grip of her arm and so held her tightly in his arms and then before he knew it there was a black kitten in his hold.

Reino grinned from around the corner, a book of black magic in his hands.

**End of These Paws are My Hands**

**So I'm probably going to continue the cat idea in a different fic or should I put it here? Please review and help me decide.**


	12. Chapter Twelve:: Kitten Claws

**Since most people felt it was perhaps easier for me to put the next chapter here, I think I'll just attach it as Part II. This is going to have a more serious side-story than Part I, however I hope you enjoy it just as much.**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Twelve :: Kitten Claws**

Yashiro had hurried into the alleyway where Ren had gone holding his client's clothes. As he got to him though he was beyond surprised, shocked even. "Ren..." he began very slowly, "What are you doing with that kitten whilst you're naked?"

"It's actually Kyoko," Ren said softly so no one else would hear, he set the kitten on the ground and then got changed with the kitten staring up at him, trying to memorize the anatomy so she could make a better, more accurate doll of him. Ren looked down at the kitten, "I'd prefer you to turn around," he said sternly as the kitten did so.

"So that's Kyoko?" Yashiro inquired and Ren nodded again before looking at the cat and getting down to her level.

"Hey Kyoko-chan," he whispered to her as the cat blinked up at him seeming quite annoyed, "Sorry about all this," he laughed kindly although she looked painfully into his eyes, "Do you want me to tell anyone about this?" he asked as Kyoko shook her head quickly, he stroked her head. "I'll find a way to turn you back," he told her, "And I'll take care of you, you took care of me didn't you?" he asked as Yashiro watched them feeling that the media would find them any minute.

Kyoko looked at him before frowning she looked around able to understand what Ren was telling her but she still had questions for him, questions that hopefully someone else would ask now. As she stayed in the alley her eyes suddenly drew to a large, for her, poster of Shou, with an arched back she started to hiss at it surprising Ren who hadn't seen the poster yet.

_That bastard is just going to have a party when he hears about this, _she hissed as Ren slowly approached her, he looked up at the poster and sighed, even as a cat she was still worried about Shou, a love confession hadn't taken away any of the singer's power over her. Kyoko looked at her paw before releasing her claws and then leaped up at the poster starting to tear it to shreds.

"You really don't like this poster do you?" Ren laughed before looking around at all the pictures in the alley, there were more than he'd expect. Picking Kyoko up carefully, since she had fallen down once she grabbed hold of the paper with her mouth, he turned to exit the alley before looking at Kyoko. "We need to give you a name though," he said before the cat mewed and he sighed unable to understand her.

"_Princess Cindy!"_ the cat meowed and then purred happily as Ren held her close to him but she understood if he wasn't understanding her. She looked around hoping for some substitute before she saw it, the perfect picture. A Disney Princess picture for an advertisement to Tokyo Disneyland. She stretched out a paw in that direction and meowed sounding like she was singing, "_Princess! Princess! Princess!"_

"You like this poster?" Ren asked as he walked towards it and then gazed at it slowly before Kyoko put her paw on the princess with the yellow dress.

"_Belle!"_ Kyoko mewed up, "_I want to be named Princess Belle!"_

Ren laughed awkwardly "That one?" he said before looking away awkwardly, he didn't know many of these princesses names even though he was American. Well there was Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty but none of those sounded right. He just couldn't remember that one, must be from more of a girly movie one that Kyoko would like. He searched the poster trying to give Kyoko a name of one of the princesses that she loved. All of a sudden his eyes caught onto one of the princesses and his childhood flashed before his eyes, "Jasmine," he said pointing to her, "How about that?"

Kyoko looked up at the South Asian princess and then nodded, she could live with that. She looked up at Ren though curious how he would know that.

"Hey," Ren replied weakly, "Aladdin is one of the best Disney films in my opinion, it's a story that's real."

"Really?" Yashiro asked, "I always liked Lady and the Tramp"

Ren stared at him wide eyed after he had said that, he was dumbfounded. He had expected Yashiro to like anything with dogs on but to state that was his favorite,..not that he had seen much of it himself. He shrugged though wanting to move on from the Disney characters. After all there were a lot more interesting things than naming someone Jasmine-hime.

Exiting the alleyway Ren was greeted by at least a dozen reporters all calling his name as he stroked the cat.

"Tsuruga-san, can you turn into a dog again? What were your reasons for entering the dog show...the money couldn't have been important." one reporter asked whereas another was looking at his hair.

"Why is your hair blonde?" she asked, "You know you look just like Kuu-sama when he was younger..."

At that Kuon stopped and stared at the reporter, "What?" he asked before shaking his head, "That's a compliment I guess..."

Kyoko looked up at him and mewed seeing his fear, he had just told her he was Corn but why couldn't he be Kuon as well, Kuu's son? She looked at him oddly and realized that that question couldn't be ignored for any longer especially once she heard a voice from behind them.

"That's because he is Kuon Hizuri," Shou said as Ren laughed

"Funny accusation," he laughed although Kyoko could tell that the laugh was fake, but how the hell did Shou know that any way, "What makes you think that?"

"Evidence," Shou replied pulling out an envelope.


	13. Chapter Thirteen :: Ripped Apart

**What I really enjoy about writing these chapters is probably what most of you readers dislike, how short and few the chapters will be. I promise they will be longer when I start writing For Those Twelve Years at Xmas, which I hope to start tomorrow since my last final is today.**

**Chapter Thirteen :: Ripped Apart**

Ren paused as he looked at Shou delivering him both a glare and a warning look in the same expression, turning to the media he looked at them puzzled, stroking the cat's head. "Hello," he gave one of his Tsuruga-san smiles, "Why do you think that I'm Tsuruga Ren may I ask?" he inquired as the people all seemed to turn around to look at one another before all eyes went to Yashiro who had immediately followed this man with clothes.

"Isn't..." one of the male reporters asked, "Yukihito...your manager?"

"How do you know that he's not just a good friend," Ren shrugged trying to think of a way he could escape before any more of his past was to come into the open, "Or...or a roommate?"

"Are you also saying you're gay?" a woman asked, "Aren't those American social terms to talk about a gay companion...calling him a roommate."

Ren paled and the kitten saw his pain so snuggled closer to him, "I..." he began, "I don't think so, friends don't have to be gay, even roommates don't have to be gay."

"Doesn't Yukihito-san live elsewhere?" the male reporter asked as Ren leaned in closer.

"Oh, stalking a member of LME's management," he said smoothly, "Why anyone might think that you are gay."

"Well you're the same height, same build, hair is the same length," another woman reporter spoke up, "Anyone would be able to tell that you are Ren by just looking at you and now we know that you're a dog as well as Kuu's son."

"I haven't given evidence of either of those claims," Ren tried gently trying to win his audience over to his side again. "Information can be faked and wouldn't a rival of mine," he looked to Shou, "Want to make up things to hurt my reputation or at least to make my supporters shaky on my character?"

"And you're saying that being Kuu-sama's son is a bad thing?" an older man asked as Kyoko backed up and took another look at Kuon. The man then looked at the kitten, "Hizuri-san," he tried and Ren's eyes widened, "Don't you think that carrying around a kitten that you picked up off the street whilst you were probably naked is a bad sign of your character?"

Ren shook his head, "Are you trying to insinuate something disgusting?" he asked before putting his free hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Please call me Tsuruga-san, it's the name I have now."

"So, perhaps to perform bestiality but perhaps to enjoy the company of your partner," they said as Yashiro paled too but then quickly shook his head trying to deny that accusation, "You've turned your back on your family and your country,"

Ren looked at Shou before feeling Kyoko struggling to get down, he crouched down and put her on the ground before, "Don't go too far," he whispered before seeing the kitten approach Shou, her back straightened, she started to meow at him and he looked at the cat before picking it up thinking that a picture with a baby animal would give his image a softer feel that some felt it needed.

As Kyoko was picked up she scratched Shou down his cheek and then hissed at him, feeling the pain the singer instantly slapped a hand to his cheek, staring at the kitten bitterly. However, as he had covered his face he had dropped the paper and using her claws started to rip the papers to shreds. She looked back up at Shou once that was done and hissed, spitting at him again. Directing his anger at the kitten, Shou kicked her and then watched as she fell over this annoying Ren even more.

"Don't you dare touch my kitten!" he growled making his way over to Shou, "Apologize to her, apologize to Jasmine," he said pointing towards Kyoko.

Kyoko blinked at him noticing Ren's protection over her, he seemed to be so different than usual. It made her happy in one instant but as she thought about it she worried about how his love for her was damaging his image. Ren soon reached out and grabbed Shou by his collar showing a rage that was rare of the disciplined Ren Tsuruga.

Standing up she walked over to Ren and put a paw on his calf, she meowed up at him. "_Ren-san...I'm not hurt! I'm okay! Please stop"_she begged him with soft spoken meows. Ren looked at her before picking her up and stroked her head, dropping Shou and turning his attention to the cat that he adored, the cat he was in love with.

All of a sudden from behind them there flew a butterfly and without knowing what she was doing Kyoko started to try to bat at the butterfly that had just flown in between all these people randomly. "Jasmine?" Ren asked as the black cat attempted to catch the butterfly which was flying above Ren's head.

Climbing up onto his shoulder Kyoko made her way up until she had safely positioned herself on Ren's head, her tail batting him on the back of the neck. More photographs were taken of this moment and Ren laughed.

"Listen," he said slowly, "I have to go. I will explain all I can if anyone wants to set up an interview with my manager I will be happy to tell you the little I know about what happened to me. I will also answer any questions you have about my identity but for now please allow me to take care of my kitten," he lifted Kyoko off of his head although she struggled and then bowed respectfully before leaving.

However as he started to leave one of the reporters turned towards Shou who was looking in horror at his torn up evidence that he had spent so much time gathering. "How do you feel Fuwa-san? I mean none of us expected for Ren to have that type of anger."

Shou laughed, "Then you haven't heard the story of Alex Gifford," the singer grinned as if he had something that would destroy the actor's career, "Manslaughter charge. Revenge apparently for the death of this guy called Rick Miller."

Ren stopped in horror before continuing to walk off, hugging a confused Kyoko. Kyoko mewed up at him to see his crumbling mask and his pain filled eyes as he held her as a young child might hold a well loved teddy bear.


	14. Chapter Fourteen :: Phone Call

**This is one of the more serious chapters in this fic so I'll think up some things I think will be funny for a cat to do later on. I'm more of an angst writer than a comedy writer as people will know from reading my other fics.**

**Chapter Fourteen :: Phone Call**

Kyoko looked at Ren...no Kuon slowly as she sat on his bed with him, she didn't want to leave him because he was already breaking but what could she do to comfort him? She looked around the room as Ren got up and then stared at all the new things he had purchased at the pet store, a collar and tag which was pink with diamonds, some cat toys, a litter box, food bowls and prepared sushi. She felt a distaste about it but he had told her that when he was a dog his mind had left him and these things would have actually been useful for him.

As she looked around the apartment that he lived in she saw a yellow spot of light on the wall and without knowing it had run over and pounced on it, ignoring her struggles against doing anything feline like. Kuon looked at her and then realized the light was coming from his watch catching the remaining sun and so moved it around and Kyoko, acting purely on instinct, followed it causing the blonde to laugh weakly although this conversation was not one he should be laughing about.

"Ren listen to me," Lory said at the other end of the line, "This is no laughing matter, I'm telling you that if the majority of the Japanese finds you guilty as certain people in Los Angeles did then I can't keep you at LME."

"I know..." Kuon adopted a rather insecure, scared expression which Kyoko noticed and she instantly stopped playing, "I shouldn't have run from my past, that was my mistake...but you think they might deport me?"

Kyoko froze in her own fear as she looked at him, no no no they couldn't deport her senpai, her love, perhaps even, if she let him when she was human, her boyfriend, she still had to decide about _that_ aspect. She mewed at him starting to paw at his leg as he offered her a brave smile to help show her that it was going to be okay.

"They could...what you did Kuon...that was a crime in all countries, I know the American courts thought you werre innocent and there is a case of double jeopardy there, but can you really honestly continue to say you didn't kill the guy?" he asked as Kuon looked down haunted by his past.

"I didn't mean to Lory..." he replied nervously, "I don't even know if I did," he lied to both the president and to himself, "It was all black, I lost control."

"Just as you lost control as Cain Heel?" Lory asked, "Yes I did know that you lost it on set...I was disappointed in you but hoped this day would never come."

"So you're kicking me out of the agency?" Kuon asked as Kyoko stopped and then looked away as if she shouldn't be hearing any of this.

"Kuon," Lory sighed, "Consider my circumstances and my job if you will...I can't keep a murderer within LME once this news is publicized no matter how much I care about that person. I didn't think that, since you were considered innocent in America, it would travel over here but it has. Look, I'm not saying that we all don't make mistakes but if Fuwa has this information on you he might have other information. If I have to fire you then there's little chance of you having a visa and you'd have to return home."

Kuon put his hand to his eyes trying to shield tears which he rarely had, "I have to go," he said his voice clear and still perfect as Lory quickly added.

"Don't let this be the thing that drags you down...we just don't want to lose you from this world Ren."

"You've already lost Tsuruga Ren," Kuon spoke, "All I am now...all I'll ever be in this lifetime is Kuon Hizuri now. Anyway goodbye,' with that he put the phone down and sank onto the bed drowning in his misery. However Kyoko, noticing how much he was hurting, leapt onto the bed and then settled down on her lap purring as he ran his hand over her fur, stroking her gently.

"Kyoko..." he said weakly, "I really don't know how much time we have together, but I'll make sure to find the person who did this to you and turn you back to normal. I'll go over to talk to Maria tomorrow and you can come too. I just need to do this for you before I have to leave."

Kyoko mewed weakly, "_I really want you to stay though. We can find you another work visa, I'm sure of it. Yashiro can find you one as well. It'll be okay." _Before she knew it, the man's eyes were filled not only with fear but with sadness as well and she wanted to hug him so much and hold him as he had held her at some of her darkest hours, as Corn as well as as Ren.

Kuon looked at her and stroked her back again, "So Kyoko...I know this is asking you the wrong thing, but when I was a dog I lost the ability to understand human speech, if that ever happens to you I want you to hiss at me three times in a row and then three meows."

Kyoko shook her head stubbornly, _First of all Ren, I'd never lose my ability to understand people's words and secondly I don't want to hiss at you._

"I know it seems troubling," he whispered showing her care that he wasn't giving himself at that moment, "But I need you to do it if it happens so we can think of another method of communication."

Kyoko sighed and then jumped off his lap and settled down to sleep as Kuon went to the bathroom to get changed and ready to go to sleep himself. Kyoko then realized he hadn't eaten anything and she frowned, she really wanted to make him something. She breathed out gently before falling down to sleep.

When she woke up she looked at Ren...no Kuon, and noticed his difficulty sleeping it appeared he was having a nightmare. Jumping onto the bed she noticed his shaky breath and then curled up by his head before licking his hair without knowing what she was doing. She just wanted to make sure he was alright, she continued until seeing him cry in his sleep and then just settled down on the pillow next to him watching him throughout the night.


	15. Chapter Fifteen :: An Electric Mouse

**Chapter Fifteen :: An Electric Mouse**

After Kuon had had his two early morning interviews that Yashiro had scheduled and had arrived back at LME, he got out the car to go talk to Lory at the time they had arranged that morning. As they walked along, Kuon with Kyoko resting on his shoulder, he turned to Yashiro and then saw the pain in his manager's eyes. "So..." he began gently, "What are we doing this evening?" he asked as Yashiro looked away.

"Kuon..." he said weakly knowing how quick public opinion had changed since the secrets had started to pour out, it would have hurt anyone in the industry and now the information about Cain Heel as well and the testimonies about those incidents. The Tsuruga name was damaged beyond repair, "We don't have any thing further..." he said as Kuon stopped and looked at him.

"Because everything was cancelled when I was a dog?" he asked glad that he had been able to blame magic or the fact that he just didn't know to his canine transformation but he knew there were a lot of other problems as well.

"No," Yashiro then looked desperately at Kuon, "Kuon, this is your life. Sure you made a mistake...we've all made mistakes and yes public opinion has turned on you but you can still fight." He looked at Kuon, emotions filling his face as Kyoko stared at him knowing what was coming next. The final cut for the actor and she hated that it had to be Ren who felt it.

"Yashiro," Kuon delivered a false smile, "What are you talking about?"

"We can go to another agency! I mean Lory told me not to tell you but we can...we can find you another visa," Yashiro tried again as Kuon's eyes widened and he had a look of horror on his face.

"You mean..." Kuon began before nodding, "I'll hide the fact that I already know alright," he said before hiding his true emotions and then bowed making sure that Kyoko would be caught if need be but she just stayed on his shoulder. "Thank you for always working so hard beside me for all these years Yukihito-san," he said formally as Yashiro shook his head looking like he was about to burst.

"No..." he said, "It was my honor to do so. Kuon we can still find you..."

"Thank you," Kuon sighed as he went towards the elevator. As he stood in there though Kyoko looked at the lights and then reached out and touched a button.

_Pretty_, she thought as the light turned on and then pressed another, she mewed happily before starting to push all the buttons she could just to see the lights turn on. Kuon looked at her and sighed_,_ Kyoko looked up at him and meowed again. _I'm sorry Ren-san, but look how pretty they are._She looked around her as the elevator went up stopping on every floor but everyone who saw Ren and his gloom said they'd catch the next one. As she looked at the ceiling she saw a silver piece of gum wrapper stuck onto the elevator wall and then pressed it. _Shiny _she thought as she looked at herself in it and then recoiled in disgust.

"Not too long now Jasmine," he said before seeing her back away and then frowned, "What? Yeah...that gum bothers me too, perhaps someone could sort it out. A Love Me member perhaps," he teased her only for her to bat her tail against his chest with a thump. "I mean what else do Love Me members do."

_You have no idea..._Kyoko grunted at him angry, _You think it's easy but really we're just the president's playthings._

Kuon looked at her and then took a deep breath, the door opened two floors away from the president's floor but along the way Kyoko saw a stuffed, remote control mouse and jumped out. "Jasmine!" Kuon called after her to find the cat more interested in this prop mouse than in anything else.

Maria smiled as she led the mouse away, seeing the cat and then watched her as she played with the stuffed toy before it scurried away again. This mouse was a toy used for practicing a scene of a drama that the acting class were using instead of real mice which the management thought would be a hygeine risk, except for Lory of course who thought it was a fantastic idea to have wild camels roaming through the halls of the agency.

Kyoko lept onto the mouse and then kicked it with her back paws, licking its head before realizing what she was doing and looked at the mouse angrily, kicking it over with her paw and rejecting it. _What was that Kyoko?_ She asked herself, _You're not a real cat, just like Corn wasn't a real puppy...it just looked so pretty, so entertaining..._she reasoned with herself before looking at the rat again. _That's probably what Shoutaro would be if he ever got turned into an animal._

Kyoko walked down the halls and then was caught by Maria who smiled at her, "I wanted to meet Ren's black cat," she said before shaking her head, "Kuon's black cat. I mean black cats are supposed to be familiars right? Witches' pets?"

Kyoko nodded weakly and Maria looked at her. "You're Kuon's love aren't you?" she asked before Kyoko meowed and shook her head quickly before nodding. "You can't make up your mind can you?" she asked the cat. "Nee-san would be pleased if I "played" with you," she laughed and Kyoko could tell there was a mischievous spark in her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

A quite distracted Kuon walked into Lory's office at once spotting one large envelope and a smaller envelope on the table, he took a deep breath and then saw the misery on the president's face. Lory was surprisingly in a normal outfit today, a suit worn to a funeral and he had a top hat on. "Quite normal attire today," he told him.

"Fitting for the death of my best actor," Lory replied back as Kuon's back straightened. "Listen, I don't want to do this Kuon but for the sake of this agency you have to agree that it would be better for you to leave."

"I don't think that's necessarily the case," Kuon replied as Lory gave him a serious look and Kuon nodded, "I understand."

"Since I'm the one firing you, here..." he said passing Kuon the first envelope, "Is your severance pay and an explanation of why I'm letting you go." He picked up the second envelope, "Letters of recommendation for your next employer, one in Japanese and one in English," he picked up the third envelope, "And this," he said pulling out a collage he'd made of secret pictures of Kuon and Kuon with others he'd taken over the year. "Is my gift to you. Just make sure you remember us."

"I wouldn't be able to forget," Kuon replied before Lory tucked the poster back in the envelope. "Thank you for everything Lory," he said as Lory offered him a sad look.

"Please keep in touch and Kuon if you ever need anything," he tried to tell his former employee, his son's friend, the boy he cared for as if he were his own grandchild.

"I know who to ask," Kuon bowed again before looking at Lory, "Do you know where I might find Maria?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen :: Gum

**There's only a few chapters left after this, my apologies that I haven't been focusing on the Kyoko story as much and bringing humor to this fic. I think there will only be another four chapters after this though and then I'll start another "humor" fic with a twist.**

**Chapter Sixteen :: Gum**

Maria grinned coldly at the kitten, "You really think that Kuon loves you," she asked Kyoko without knowing who the cat really was, "Listen, Kuon can love whoever he pleases but I'll make sure he sees the real you." With that she took a water gun out and sprayed the cat with water which Kyoko actually didn't hate. "What are you some kind of water loving cat," she said before sighing. "I guess you haven't had a full transformation yet," she said before looking at her, "Listen I have dibs on Kuon,"

Kyoko looked at her before giving her eyes which would be impossible to not think were adorable, "_Maria-chan!" _She said nervously, "_It's me Kyoko! Sure Kuon and I might be together in the future, but I'm not sure that's what I want."_She looked away before mewing softly and placed a hand on Maria's shoulder trying to reason with her.

Maria shook her head however and took out an outfit even more embarrassing than the Love Me uniform. It looked like something a pop idol would wear if they were four years old and Kyoko looked in disgust at the outfit.

"_Where did you get that?"_ she asked with a string of meows, before seeing the string hanging down from them and before she knew what she was doing batted at them. _Play! Play!_ She thought to herself as Maria chuckled.

"You like this don't you?" she asked before looking at the kitten, perhaps tricking her into annoying Kuon would work best. "Listen you should play with the shoe laces of Kuon's best boots, they should be fun for a kitten to play with, of course that's all that Kuon will see you as now, a kitten. "Chew them as well," she looked at Kyoko trying to put on the outfit but Kyoko seemed more interested in a plant at the side of the room.

"Oh, you want to sniff that plant don't you?" she asked before taking out cat nip from her pocket, "Kuon would love it if you tried this," she said as Kyoko was drawn to it immediately.

"_What is this Maria-chan?"_ she meowed before smelling it and all of a sudden her eyes widened and she started pawing at the cat nip, _"More! I want more!" _she meowed happily before darting off to the end of the corridor only to race back again. Seeing the cat start to go crazy she took a hold of her although Kyoko was trying to wriggle away and put gum on her paws. _"Maria-chan? Let's play!" _Kyoko smiled happily before Maria put her down, sticking her paws to the ground.

Kyoko tried to run but she couldn't move her foot and so looked at Maria, sorrow in her eyes. _"Why Maria-chan?" _she meowed before starting to bite at her paw to stop the gum from sticking however it was caught to both the pads on her feet and her fur. She looked like a fish dying at the end of a pier as she tried to free herself, two paws stuck, the other two paws free to move. She looked at Maria trying to get her to help her.

"This is why you shouldn't try to take Kuon away from me," she laughed coldly, "Who do you think you are?" she asked before hearing a voice from behind her.

"Jasmine?" Kuon asked wide eyed, still holding the letters, "Why aren't you moving?" he asked seeing her nibble so hard and fast at her paws that it appeared she was hurting herself. Soon he saw the blood and got angry. "Maria," he scolded, "What did you do to her?"

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? Why wouldn't I do this?" she asked as Kuon looked like he could crumble any moment and Maria regretted her mistake as soon as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"We haven't discussed that," he said before looking at the kitten, "Kyoko...it's alright," he whispered as Maria adopted a shocked look.

"Kyoko?" she repeated and Kuon nodded to her,

"That's right, this is Kyoko but in cat form," he told her before sighing and stroked Kyoko's fur back. "Hold on, I'll get some hot water," he said before looking at Maria, "Don't do anything more to her," he told her as Maria nodded quickly understanding him at once.

"Nee-san," she said as Kyoko looked at her angrily, "I am so sorry, you know how much I like Kuon," she said as Kyoko rolled her eyes trying to forgive her young friend, "Forgive me, if I had known it was you...then..."

Kyoko sighed and then nodded before meowing, _I understand...I think I'd be angry if Kuon left me for another as well. _She put her free front paw to Maria's cheek and purred before seeing Kuon come back with some paper towel, some borrowed soap and some hot water in a bottle. He poured the water onto the towel rubbing the soap on it and gently freed Kyoko from the floor. Examining her paws afterwards he lifted her up and then felt her start chewing his hair without her thinking about it, he chuckled weakly despite the day he had been having.

"So I see she's forgiven you," Kuon replied, "But we'll still have to cut some off the fur off Jasmine," he told Kyoko who frowned at that, "We have to get all the gum off." He then looked at Maria, "So Maria what spell did you use this time?" he asked kindly, his main priority was helping Kyoko change back to normal before he had to leave for the United States.

"I didn't use a spell," Maria told him quickly, "I learned my lesson after you got turned into a dog,"

"You didn't?" Kuon asked as Maria shook her head again, "You certain?" he said as Maria nodded quickly, Kuon stroked Kyoko's fur gently.

"Then I'll find the person who did," he said, "You know any spells which could turn her back."

"I'll look Kuon, I really will," Maria promised him as Kuon nodded and left LME, turning around and looking at his "home" for the last time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen :: The Last Time

**Chapter Seventeen :: The Last Time He Saw Her**

**Two Week Later**

Kuon looked sadly at the forms on the table telling him that because of the crime he had committed in the US he was required by law to leave Japan. He looked at the cat who was playing with his shoelace and sighed, he had hoped that this day wouldn't come, but fortunately Kyoko still seemed to understand the world around her. Sitting down on the couch he patted the seat next to him, "Come on Jasmine," he grinned at her hiding his pain and inner turmoil.

He looked around the bare apartment, tomorrow he would be leaving and then he would find out his fate, find out what had really gotten him deported and he was sure it wasn't whatever Fuwa had shoved in everyone's faces over the past fortnight. As he walked towards the kitchen remembering his memories with Kyoko in here he felt something hold him to the carpet and then found the cat standing there with a stubborn look on her face.

"Jasmine," he whispered to her crouching down and stroking her head, "When I get to America I will check out every book of magic that I can, I'll go to all the stores I can...I'll get you out of this mess," he told her, "If that happens though I don't want you to follow me to the US." He said although he knew that if she could still read she would have seen his address on all the boxes he had packed up and sent to his parents.

"_Kuon," _Kyoko meowed at him before noticing that the shoes he hadn't taken off yet were undone and then jumped onto his shoelace and sniffed it as he laughed, _"Ren, I don't care what you've done. I don't care what your name is, I don't want you to leave!"_

Kuon crouched down and stroked Kyoko's fur back, "I love you," he whispered to her hoping that that time she couldn't understand what he had just said.

Kyoko looked at him with her head tilted to the side, _"Kuon! Don't make such sad looks! I can't take it!" _

She heard a knock on the door and then as Kuon opened it noticed Yashiro standing there, she came up to him and meowed only for him to sadly pet her head. "Hello Kyoko-chan," he said as he saw Ren's face and his smile faded.

"I was hoping that you didn't have to face your last night in Japan alone," Yashiro told him as Ren used his fake smile.

"I'm not alone, I have Jasmine," he smiled at him as Yashiro shook his head and then noticed the cat traveling case and the box of Jasmine's things.

"Even so, I know that going back to America is hard for you Kuon, but you have a support base here. The president and I and a lot of the LME family is rooting for you. We hope you're able to come back here after..." Yashiro told him as Kuon nodded cutting him off.

"I know," he said hiding his true intentions, "There is something you can do for me though," he said, "Make sure that Kyoko doesn't follow me if she gets back to normal," he whispered.

"I can't make any promises Kuon," Yashiro replied before Ren smiled at him.

"I knew you'd say that," he laughed weakly. "You've always been the one trying to push us together, well you and the president."

"Isn't that a wingman's job," Yashiro winked as Kuon laughed again but the laugh sounded forced, broken.

"I'll come back to talk with you, go out to a bar or something, I just need to take Jasmine somewhere first," he smiled at Kyoko as Yashiro put his hand on Kuon's wrist.

"I'll come with you," he said, "I don't give a damn about my reputation," he said as he saw Kuon about to speak, "I care about my friends."

Ren nodded and put the box with Kyoko's belongings in in the car along with a pair of his shoes so she could play with the laces and also he hoped so she could remember him. He then, with his gentle smile and gestures, got Kyoko into the box, he had explained Kyoko's situation to Lory and everything was sorted there. Kyoko looked at him confused as he drove somewhere that looked very familiar, the Kotonami house.

Getting out the car with Kyoko in his hold he knocked on the door and it was opened by Kanae's sister who went to get Kanae.

"Hello?" Kanae asked with a raised eyebrow as Kuon bowed deeply.

"Kotonami-san," he spoke strongly, "Think I'm crazy if you want to but this cat is Kyoko-chan," he said as he saw Kyoko blinking up at him from her cage. Kanae blinked and looked at Kyoko who nodded, "Please, I'm begging you, please look after her for me until I get her back to normal."

Kanae looked at the cat before asking again, "This is really where Kyoko's been?" she asked only for Kuon to nod again.

"Please take care of her," he said before seeing Kanae's awkwardness as her younger siblings took a look at the cat. "She'll be most comfortable here," he put Kyoko down and sank to his knees about to do a dogeza but Kanae nodded.

"I'll take care of her," she told him, "You love her don't you?"

"Yes," he honestly replied, "Thank you," with that he put Kyoko's belongings down and looked back at Kyoko knowing that this would be the last time in his life he would see her. "Let's go to a bar," he told Yashiro breaking down.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yashiro asked as Kuon took a look at the children crowding the cat and Kanae trying to put them away.

"I didn't even say goodbye...I'm such a jerk," Kuon commented as he knew Kyoko had no idea what was going on inside his head.


	18. Chapter Eighteen :: Reverse Spell

**Chapter Eighteen :: Reverse Spell**

**The Next Morning**

Kuon waited at the airport for his flight to arrive when he caught sight of someone who he didn't want to see, but someone who it was important he talk to. Making his way over to the singer he grabbed Reino by the shoulder and the whole band turned to look at him. "I think the two of us need to have a talk," Kuon gave one of his gentleman's smiles at the guy who was about to board a plane to New York.

"A kitten causing you trouble?" Reino asked dully as everyone looked at him, "Surely someone like you..."

"So you do know, you were the one who did it?" Ren asked as Reino tilted his head to the side.

"Seemed a cool idea Mr. Dog" he said with a smile as Ren looked at him. The two men had never wanted to see each other again in their lives, however now the day had come and in such a public place Reino wasn't actually feeling afraid of this lion or bear in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Dog" Miroku smiled with a nod, "Any business you have with us can be dealt with the whole band."

"It's really only him I need to talk to," Kuon said before shrugging, he grabbed Reino by the collar alerting everyone in that section of the airport, "Turn her back..." he whispered as Reino felt his thoughts go through his body and he smiled.

"Interesting proposition..." he replied as the band surrounded Kuon, "And if I agree will you act on those thoughts in your mind?" he asked as Kuon's eyes widened. "Those thoughts about what you plan to do with the rest of your long life."

"I am determined to go to America...not that I have any other choice," Kuon said as he looked into Reino's smiling face, "I plan to yes, will you turn her back."

"As long as you fulfill that wish of yours," Reino nodded, "Then I don't feel any fear in turning her back, just wanted to make sure I had her before..." he looked Kuon up and down with a disinterested face, "You do. After all a girl like that is special."

"A girl like that is loved," Kuon replied shortly, "She has many protectors now...even without me you won't be able to touch her,"

"Let's see about that," Reino nodded before clicking his fingers and muttered some words, his eyes going white for a moment which freaked Kuon out a little. "It is over," he whispered before hearing his group being called, "For now."

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko paused as she felt her body become bigger, she had just been chewing Kuon's shoelaces that Kanae had taken out of his shoes for her to play with and thinking of all her memories of Ren and Kuon. As she became human however she was naked and still felt the shoelace in her mouth. She looked at Kanae and then smiled at her taking the dirty lace out with a disgusted look. "Moko-san!"

"So he was right," Kanae replied with a distant nod, "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to get home..."

"Moko-san!" Kyoko replied excitedly "You're really letting me borrow your clothes, like real best friends."

"Well I don't need the underwear back," Kanae said shoving some things into Kyoko's hands, "These should do," she told her.

Kyoko had sparkling eyes as she grinned at Kanae and then put the clothes on in front of her as Kanae looked away disturbed that she had actually found Kyoko's body quite beautiful for a moment. "I'm going to go after him," Kyoko grinned as she turned to look at Kanae.

"You two really love each other right?" Kanae asked as she frowned hating how foolish she still thought love was but Kyoko nodded feeling the love emerge again. "Then you should..."

"Go to the airport to stop him," Kyoko said excited as Kanae looked at her

"Do you even have a passport?" she asked as Kyoko's head dropped, "You don't have a passport?" Kanae asked with wide eyes as Kyoko nodded. "What kind of actress are you?"

"Well I'm not famous enough to do overseas shoots like Kuon...and I..." she licked the back of her hand as a cat might as Kanae looked at her surprised and disgusted over that action. "If I knew I was going to be shooting over seas then of course I would get a passport," she told her friend.

"I guess that's true enough but it does suck for occasions like this, you just have to make sure you get there before he leaves," she said as Kyoko smiled at her. Hugging Kanae tightly Kyoko looked down realizing that she didn't have any money and then looked at an envelope that Kuon had left her with some 10,000 yen notes able to be seen. Nervously she grabbed them and rushed out to grab a taxi to the airport.

Once she had reached the airport she hurried through breaking past security only to see Kuon's back as he boarded the plane home. She called out to him but he didn't hear her.

**One Day Later**

Kyoko frowned as she cleaned the floors at LME, without looking after Kuon this was her main job of the day. She was to make sure to do a better job than when she was first doing it and as Chiori was doing it too she felt more comfortable, happier in fact.

Pausing she saw something she didn't expect and everyone in the building turned around to see the Hizuri's dressed all in black, well the two Hizuri parents anyway. Kuu had his hair combed back and was wearing a formal black suit, Julie was in a black dress with shawl, both of them had pain in their eyes. She looked down, they were unexpected. She brought her arms to her sides and then called out to Kuu, "Father," only for him to grow very pale and Julie to start crying.

As they stood there however, Yashiro and Lory came out to meet them both of them looked like they hadn't slept and they were all wearing black, Lory was even in a suit. Her heart caught in her chest as she looked at them and took a step forward. _No_ she thought to herself before wanting to hear their words.


	19. Chapter Nineteen :: An Unexpected Ending

**So originally I was going to write twenty chapters but I thought that this might be a nice ending so it's nineteen chapters now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen :: An Unexpected Ending**

Kyoko stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Chiori, "Excuse me," she said nervously as Chiori nodded. Kyoko paused as she reached the area where the four were talking. Kuu ran his hand through his hair for like the sixth time that conversation and Julie had her head tilted and resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea..." Yashiro began before falling silent, that last night Kuon had seemed a little off. He felt something like this might happen but also pushed that off as a nightmare, Kuon had to have more will power than that, yet at the same time as he thought about it although Ren had had more will power, more determination, more drive that didn't mean Kuon did.

"I don't want to think about it," Julie whispered, "My baby..." she broke off into sobs as Kyoko got to the point where she could hear them.

"When's the funeral set?" Lory asked Kuu, "Do you need any help arranging it?"

"We wanted to do it in America where they'd allow us to have the body, but we'd like to take the urn here entrust it with you, LME was his home more than America we know that much," Kuu replied as Julie broke down again. "I mean...I was fearing that he would but...I didn't want to think he'd actually do it the first day."

"It's hard for anyone to predict," Yashiro told them feeling that Lory was taking over this conversation from Japan's side and he was just background.

Kyoko froze looking between them, the word funeral scared her and she wondered whether Kuon had been beat up by the gangs that he had apparently insulted or if there had been an accident but the four people didn't seem to notice her presence.

"It's hard when any member of the family kills themselves," Lory said with a frown, a look cf complete misery on his face as Kyoko blinked. It had to be someone else...please let it be someone else. "For Kuon to shoot himself in the head."

Kyoko froze, every bone in her body feeling ice cold as she stared between the people. "What?" she asked them nervously. At that all four people turned to look at her, "Is what you're saying correct...that Kuon-san is no longer on this earth? That he has in fact gone to hell?"

Julie jumped back slightly surprised about that, "I wouldn't...s-say he's gone there," she whispered as Kyoko looked down.

"Suicide is a crime," she whispered, "It's also easily preventable...or not so easy depending on the person. Why didn't he attend therapy?"

"It was the first day Kyoko," Kuu said using a slightly harder tone than he meant to towards the girl who was breaking down into tears, "We had thought about it, we were going to try but...he..."

"It's too late Kyoko-chan," Yashiro replied, "I'm sorry..."

Kyoko let the tears slip down her face as she turned to leave. "And after I'd learnt to finally love again...he abandons me." With that she left before anyone could stop her.

**One Month Later**

Kyoko lay on a bench, holding Corn and trying to close her heart again but it wasn't working, whereas she had turned cold and vengeful towards Shoutaro when he had left her, she couldn't harbor those feelings towards Kuon. As she lay there, one arm dropping off of the bench and the other covering her eyes with Corn held in it she felt something wet against her hand.

Blinking she smiled at a tiny puppy who was licking her before hearing it bark at her, "Corn?" she asked as the puppy barked again. Looking up she saw the owner and sighed. "Go back to her," she whispered as the puppy growled and then barked at her.

"Aww he seems to like you," the owner called as she looked at the golden retriever, "Would you like to keep him? I have too many of them right now," she said looking back at the four other puppies she was walking. "His name's Ren."

"Ren?" Kyoko sat up straighter and the puppy jumped into her lap, "How old is he?"

"He's about one month old, one month exactly," she said as Kyoko blinked. _That's the time that Kuon died._

"Yes," she nodded, "He reminds me of someone I love."

"Oh you have another dog?" the girl asked, "Ren's really friendly, quite a gentleman."

"Once upon a time," Kyoko replied as she cuddled Corn tighter.

**The End**


End file.
